


Five Years Gone

by sinemoras09



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A midnight conversation. Saya/Haji. Post-series. Fluff, smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years Gone

The moon outside seemed to fade and dim, and in the murky dark Saya could just barely make out the shapes of shadows in the room: Haji's cello case, propped unceremoniously against the bedroom wall; his coat and her dress flung against some secluded corner on the floor. 

Her back and shoulders were pressed up against the mattress, and dimly she was aware of Haji's breath fanning against her neck, harsh and ragged and seemingly in-time with his thrusts. Saya gasped and strained up against his body, legs pressing against his ribs and the center of her pelvis grinding deliciously against his; somehow everything felt more desperate, animal, the press of his body and the feel of him sliding up inside her with harsh, purposeful strokes.

When he came, she could feel his heart beating hard inside his chest and the feel of him pulsing with release. He breathed hard and dropped his weight against her chest, cheek pressed up against her neck and burrowing his nose into her hair.

 

******

 

It was as if a dam had opened up.

Sex with Haji always started gentle, the shy peeling away of clothes and fabric, the timid, almost apologetic way he let his fingers brush against her skin. But now those touches would grow more sure and he would kiss her hard and without apology, and lately making love was giving way to a desperate fucking, something disordered and erratic with wet, harsh strokes.

"You're getting really good at this," Saya said, and she giggled, nudging against him. "You used to be so shy! But now, wow. You just plowed right in there, Haji."

"Please do not describe it like that," Haji said, and Saya laughed and nipped at his neck. 

"Remember the first time?" Saya said. "You were so embarrassed."

"The feeling was mutual, if I recall."

"I'd never seen a naked man before," Saya said, and idly she let her fingers drift over the muscles of Haji's stomach. "I mean, I'd seen pictures and things in Joel's library, and in the nudie magazines Mao got as a gag once at a birthday party, but not, you know. That. And you were so big!" Saya said, and Haji reddened slightly. "No, Haji, really! I didn't know how it could fit!"

Haji smiled. "It did," Haji said. Saya giggled. She hugged him, tight. 

"What was it like for you? Our first time, I mean?"

Saya propped herself on her elbows, waiting as Haji considered. 

"I was happy," Haji said.

"And?"

"Nervous," Haji said. "But mostly happy."

"Why were you nervous?" Saya settled back against Haji's chest, closing her eyes. She felt Haji press his lips into her hair, remembering. 

"I was afraid you would change your mind," Haji said. 

 

*****

 

They had just finished making love again, and she held him until his eyes fell closed, breathing into his neck. He was sweaty and warm and his hair was tangled and damp, and the line of his neck pulsed slightly, a bright bead of sweat rolling off his skin. Saya moved and Haji repositioned himself, baring his neck and letting Saya bite into the strap muscles there, the gush of blood bubbling up as she fed, swallowing mouthfuls as she closed her eyes.

"I like it when you feed on me," Haji said quietly, and Saya lifted her head. 

"Feed?"

"You never used to, before."

"Oh." Saya cuddled against him, watching the puncture marks on his neck heal. "Well that was before," Saya said.

"Before," Haji said. His voice was low, sonorous. "Before we were lovers."

"Yeah," Saya said. Haji was smiling. She touched the puncture marks with the tips of her fingers, the skin sealing slowly.

"Haji?"

"Yes?"

She lightly kissed the side of his neck, brushing back a few errant strands of hair. "You could probably feed on me, too. If you wanted, I mean."

Haji shifted. She couldn't see his eyes. "Saya?"

"It's why you can't transform, right?" Saya leaned back against the pillow watching him. "I was talking about it with David and Joel. They said you needed as much blood as I do. But you never feed, Haji." Saya looked up at him, searching his eyes. "Why?"

"I do not wish to harm you."

Saya frowned. She traced the veins in Haji's neck, frowning. "But you said you liked it," Saya said.

Haji sighed. "That is different," Haji said. Saya sat up again, frowning. 

"I don't see how," Saya said.

"Because you've never let yourself, before," Haji said. "It makes me feel closer to you."

"That's why I'm saying you could feed on me too," Saya said. Haji smiled.

"You let me make love to you. That alone is enough."

 

*****

 

After she dragged herself to the shower (at Haji's insistence, because he knew she would feel better and he was joining her anyway, how could she resist?), she crawled back into bed and let Haji climb beside her, nestling against his shoulder and pulling the covers over them both.

"What do you do, anyway?" Saya asked. Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy. She nestled closer. "You don't sleep. Isn't it boring, just lying there?" Saya asked. Haji smoothed her hair.

"I enjoy watching you sleep," Haji said.

"You're so creepy," Saya said. She nudged her head against his chin, cuddling closer.


End file.
